


Some things never change.

by alternate_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternate_me/pseuds/alternate_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was dreaming. He could always tell when he was dreaming. It felt real, but he didn’t dare thinking of it. Castiel and the safety which came from every aspect of that scene were all he had wished in his life. It would always be a dream. It would always run from him the moment he woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things never change.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I told myself that after "Echoes" I would write an angst free fic. And there was absolutely nothing sad about this one in my head. Then I wrote it and when I read it there it was, in like most of it. Next time I'll get it. At least I keep telling myself that :)

Flows of indistinct thoughts and images passed through his mind. Screams, childhood episodes, several random scenes of him and Sam. One of the scenes came slowly and fixed itself in his memory. 

He could see his mother. Her smile was kind, her blonde hair was falling in waves over her shoulders. Then he noticed she was speaking to him. Her lips were moving, but he couldn’t hear the words. Nevertheless he knew what she was saying. She was telling him he would be safe. She was saying angels were watching over him. He didn’t have to worry. He would _always_ be safe. _Always_.

And then unclear flames burned in the corner of his memories and darkness came over him.

Apparently never to leave again.

Dean opened his eyes. 

He was in a small bedroom, lying on a bed. He’d never seen that place before, yet he _knew_ it was his. Besides the bed there was a big shelf full of books of which he couldn’t read the titles, and in front of him, a desk, lit by a dim lamp, with a half written paper resting on its surface, there were guns on the ground near the door. 

The place was warm, comfortable.

He was dreaming. He could always tell when he was dreaming. Maybe it was that thin veil letting the images blurred, or the fact it was the middle of the night and he could see everything perfectly clear. But above all, he could tell he was dreaming because of whom was lying beside him.

He didn’t have to turn to the man to know he was there. Dean could feel him. After all, it was his dream. And after a moment he turned to him, looking for his eyes, and finding them closed, the deep blue locked in profound sleep.

Castiel’s face was pacific; his bare chest went up and down as he rested peacefully. Dean could see everything more vividly now. It _felt_ real, but he didn’t dare thinking of it. The angel and the safety which came from every aspect of the scene were all he had wished in his life. It would always be a dream. It would always run from him the moment he woke up. 

He just wished that one to last longer, so he tried not to think of it as a dream. Instead he let his subconscious construct the image of two long and beautiful wings leaving the angel’s back. It amazed him; a dreamy and childish smile was drawn on Dean’s face.

He got closer to Cas and hugged him slowly, interlacing his body with his legs, and just listened to him waking up. The angel groaned and sighed. Dean hold him tight, as if loosening him meant he would go away. 

He put his head on the angel’s shoulder as tears came to his eyes. Everything he had buried in his chest, all the loss, the fears, everything he didn’t dare telling another soul, all of it just came out as tears while he hugged his angel.

It was a silent confession as it was everything between them. And when the angel moved his head in order to look at him he could see he understood it. Cas smiled sadly and hugged him back while Dean cried and sobbed helplessly against his shoulder. And as he did, he felt better. His tears carried his sadness away. The angel’s embrace didn’t allow him to feel the known loneliness of his. 

He had never thought he would find someone to whom he could confess all of that. Someone to whom he could show all of his weakness and not feel like a loser or a coward. But there was Cas. He could always be himself with Cas. Around him he lost his soldier posture, his barriers came down, and he felt _happy_ about it. He felt free. He felt safe. 

-I love you – he heard himself saying to the angel, in the sincerity of his dreams.

And only after he had said those words, he perceived they didn’t cover all of what he wanted to say. They needed to be more than a declaration. They needed to be thankfulness and oaths and apologies. They needed to express all of what the angel had done for him. And there were no words for that. Maybe this was why words weren’t overestimated in their relationship. 

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt Cas’s warm lips pressed against his. The kiss didn’t last long. Soon Cas pulled away and his blue eyes invaded Dean’s soul, reading him entirely.

-I love you too – he said. His deep voice comforting Dean, his eyes silently saying “I don’t need words to know that”.

Of course he didn’t. It was all over Dean’s eyes, all over his body, and in his heart, pounding fast in his chest. The angel smiled and happiness was lit inside of Dean. He smiled back and kissed Cas, while the angel gently put his hands on his neck, moving them slowly to his hair. His wings closed upon Dean, holding him, hugging him, warming him.  
And Dean was happy. He had his angel there with him.

-I love you – he repeated, as if it compensated all the times he hadn’t said it.

Cas hold him tighter in reply, till Dean could feel all the angel’s body against him. 

And then, suddenly he felt something was not right. He felt a hole in his chest. His happiness vanished slowly as he noticed Cas’s image was getting blurred, slipping through his memory, and he couldn’t stop it of going away, till all that remained was darkness.

He didn’t have to open his eyes to know he had woken up now. His dream mixed itself with reality and for a confusing moment he couldn’t remember who he was or where he was.

And then he opened his eyes slowly, but the darkness refused to leave them. It was late at night, and there was no light in the room. He felt the cold and moist air scratching his lungs, and he knew he was in his bedroom, in the bunker. His breath got faster; an anxiety grew on his chest, suffocating him, as the dream struck on him and he fully comprehended it had been just that. A dream. 

His pain and fear were still there, locked up inside him; and now they started coming back to him. He remembered all the loss in his life, all the sequences of tragedies, all of his faults and mistakes, and it hurt deep inside him. He felt as if he was on the edge of a cliff, and there was only darkness below. Inhuman moans and screams came from its depths, calling him in. He felt hands were coming out, reaching him, trying to bring him back to desperation, back to Hell.

Slowly, the numbness from waking up left him. His mingled senses finally organized themselves, and allowed him to feel two arms hugging him tightly from behind. The cliff vanished slowly and he was pulled away from it as he recognized Cas’s body against his.

A sudden feeling of serenity invaded him as he felt Cas’s warm breath on his neck. There were no wings involving him, and he remembered Cas’d been human for a while now. Years. Years since he’d taught the former angel how to be a hunter. Years since they’d been sleeping together in that bed. 

Indeed how could he forget that, even for a few seconds, even after a confusing dream. Now everything was coming back to him. He should have fallen asleep in the couch, while they watched Doctor Who. At first, Dean wasn’t the biggest fan, but since Charlie had introduced Cas to the show he would make them watch it every night when it was possible. In the end he ended up enjoying it.

He smiled as he noticed it was amazing how things had worked out. His pain was lost in the past; in some days it would come back more strongly than in others, but on the whole, he felt safe, and happy. Two things he’d thought he didn’t deserve. Things he was raised to believe a hunter could never be. Things he had only heard from his mother, before everything starts, before it was buried deep inside his chest, even deeper than all of his suffering.

There were times when he suffered and blamed himself, but everything was different now. He had someone to share his worries. He found in Cas the one person he’d always looked for. Around him he didn’t have to pretend to be okay, even because he _wanted_ Cas to make him feel better, he _wanted_ him to ease his pain. He _needed_ him. And he knew he would be there for him. 

Some things never change.

Dean wasn’t the same man who had once picked Sam up at his university. He wasn’t the same man who had come back from hell and met an angel for the first time. Cas wasn’t that angel either. They had both grown and those things were far in the past. And yet- 

Cas had never stopped making Dean feel better.

Dean turned to Cas and put his head on his shoulder. Cas moved slowly, sighing, just like in his dream.

-What’s it, Dean? – he asked in a harsh and sleepy voice.

-Nothing, Cas – Dean whispered in his ear – I just love you, Angel.

He could feel Cas’s lips curling at his words. Some years ago he would have pointed out he wasn’t an angel anymore, but now he was used to Dean calling him like that. Angel. _His_ angel.

Cas slept again, and Dean kept listening to nothing but his breathing. Safety and Cas. It would always feel like a dream, it didn’t matter how long it passed. But now he knew it was real.

Slowly, to the sound of Cas’s breathing, Dean fell asleep too. There was nothing to worry about, he could finally sleep undisturbed. He knew Cas would be there in the morning. He knew he would open his eyes and meet his, those blue skies looking after him.

Maybe she knew somehow the way everything would end.

_Angels are watching over you_.

Yes.  
Fortunately, some things never change.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a song I haven't listened to in a long time. These days I read a part of its lyric that said, more or less, this: "she slept in the warmth of my arms and I woke up without knowing if it had been a dream". At once, the image of Dean sleeping in Cas's arms just came straight to my head.  
> Hope you guys have enjoyed it. Feel free to comment, I'd love to know what you think :)


End file.
